


Alone Time

by ami_ven



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds a great place to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "two"

Sometimes, when things were quiet, Virgil would take a book and climb up the catwalk to reach the top of Thunderbird Two. He stretched out on his stomach, the green metal hull cool beneath him, and lost himself in the stories. 

Virgil didn’t tell his brothers where he went. He suspected that Dad knew, but he didn’t say anything, so Virgil didn’t, either. It was kind of nice to have some time to himself.

“Where is he?” said Scott’s voice, suddenly.

“I don’t see him,” added Alan, sounding confused. “But Dad said…”

Virgil grinned, and went back to his book. 

THE END


End file.
